Suntikan Penghilang Demam
by FeelGood
Summary: Kibum bukan dokter, tapi dia bisa menyembuhkan Kyuhyun yang sedang demam dengan suntikan. (BL) DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN


**Suntikan Penghilang Demam**

Kibum bukan dokter, tapi dia bisa menyembuhkan Kyuhyun yang sedang demam dengan suntikan. (BL)

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

.

.

Ini sama kaya yang TIDAK SENGAJA kemarin, cuman endingnya aja yang gua tambahin dikit karena gua juga kurang srek.

Oh iya, gua bukan eonni.

.

.

Aku memacu motorku pelan, siang ini tidak terlalu panas karena langit setengah mendung. Hawanya ya gerah-gerah gimana gitu. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke kos-kosan ku, aku barusaja selesai kuliah. Jarak kos ku tidak jauh dari kampus, kalau jauh kenapa aku ngekos?

Sebelum sampai di kos, aku berhenti di sebuah kedai makanan. Aku berniat membeli makanan untuk makan siangku. Ku parkirkan motorku di depan kedai, aku tidak pakai helm jadi aman-aman saja. Tinggal kunci stang lalu ditinggal, beres. Aku masuk ke dalam kedai, cukup ramai karena ini memang jam makan siang. Aku berjalan menuju seorang pelayan yang sepertinya bertugas mencatat menu.

"Mie kecap hitam dua, dibungkus ya?" Pesanku pada pelayan pria ini, sepertinya dia seumuranku. Dia menjawab seperti pelayan-pelayan biasanya. Disuruh menunggu sebentar kemudian memberi nota. Aku memperhatikan pelayan itu dari pinggang hingga ujung kepala, kulit putih,badan tegap,tinggi sekitar 178-an. Rahangnya keras,bibirnya bagus dan tampan. Kenapa dia tidak jadi model saja? Aish, kenapa aku memikirkan ini? Aku memang gay, hehe. Jadi, lihat pria yang bening sedikit pikiranku langsung kesana. Maklum yeh?

"Ini pesanannya, silakan." Ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Akupun mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit, setelah membayar mie ku aku bergegas menuju motorku yang tadi ku parkir di depan.

Aku kembali melajukan motorku menuju kos-kosan yang tinggal 200 meter lagi. Sambil bersenandung aku memacu motorku, entah kenapa aku sedang jatuh hati dengan lagunya Taeyeon yang judulnya "I" terutama part yang Taeyeon bilang Sky,Fly,dan I. Itu terdengar seperti aiaiaiaia~ dan aku suka, hehehe. Tidak jelas ya? Memang.

Akupun sampai di kos ku, kubuka pintu kos yang anehnya tidak terkunci.

"Ya ampun ! Kyuhyun !" Pekikku panik. Teman satu kos ku, Kyuhyun. Dia terkapar di atas lantai. Apakah dia pingsan? Bajunya basah, dia sepertinya habis kehujanan dan langsung pingsan, mungkin saking kedinginannya. Tapi dimana yang hujan? Disini kan baru mendung? Bodo amat.

Aku melempar makanan yang baru ku beli diatas meja dan segera mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun melihat keadaan wajahnya apakah dia masih sadar atau tidak. Shit ! Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya biru, badannya sangat dingin. Bisa-bisa dia demam parah kalau tidak segera aku tolong. Langkah pertama adalah melepas pakaiannya, segera aku membopong tubuhnya yang berat itu ke atas kasur dengan cara sedikit menyeretnya. Biar saja, dia tidak merasakan ini.

Akupun melucuti semua pakaiannya mulai dari kaos pollonya,kaos dalam,celana jeans birunya,dan yang terakhir adalah celana dalam. Untuk yang ini aku harus benar-benar menahan diri. Aku memang mengidolakan Kyuhyun dan setiap malam aku berharap dia aish, jangan dulu. Kemudian aku mengambil pakaian yang baru dan dengan cepat memakaikannya,memberinya selimut agar dia merasa hangat. Setelahnya aku berlari ke dapur kos untuk mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil, aku ingin mengompres jidatnya agar panasnya turun karena sempat tadi kurasakan badannya mulai memanas. Damn ! Dia beneran demam.

"Kyuhyun. Sadarlah, Kyuhyun." Panggilku berharap Kyuhyun melenguh atau membuka matanya, tapi usahaku nihil. Kyuhyun tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Tapi aku harus sabar, dan dengan telaten aku mengompresi jidatnya. Selagi Kyuhyun dikompres, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun, jaga-jaga jika dia terbangun bisa untuk membantu tubuhnya semakin hangat.

"Hey, kenapa aku menjadi tidak lapar?" Gumamku saat sedang mengaduk teh yang kubuat. Tapi benar, aku tidak lapar. Dan apa kabar dengan mie kecap hitam yang tadi ku beli, pasti sudah dingin. Aish, rugi kan? sudah beli dua, niatnya yang satu untuk Kyuhyun tapi dia sakit, yasudah nanti dihangatkan saja, sayang tau. Mahasiswa perantauan sepertiku kan harus hidup prihatin, apalagi jika mendekati tanggal tua. Harus siap-siap cekik tenggorokan menunggu kiriman uang atau beras datang.

"Eungh~"

Lenguhan Kyuhyun. Aku mendengarnya, segera kusudahi mengaduk tehnya dan mendatangi Kyuhyun. Dia melenguh dan alisnya bertaut tetapi matanya tidak terbuka. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawakan dia teh manis hangat, enak.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau rasakan? Mana yang sakit?" Tanyaku pelan, seperti Mamanya saja.

"Kibum~kau kah itu?" Tanyanya lirih hampir seperti bisikan. Tentu saja ini aku, apa dia tidak hafal suaraku? Memang kami baru kenal 5 bulan, kami bertemu saat pendaftaran kuliah, dia kebingungan mencari kos dan akhirnya bertemu denganku, yasudah kami memutuskan untuk mencari kos bersama. Lalu, sahabatan deh kita. Hmm, sama-sama mahasiswa baru semester awal.

"Iya, ini aku. Minum dulu." Jawabku dan membantunya untuk duduk, tapi sepertinya dia tidak kuat. Jadi kepalanya saja yang aku bantu senderkan di atas 2 bantal, yang satunya bantalku. Dia pun patuh saja, segera aku memberinya minum teh hangat. Dia meminumnya hanya sedikit, pusing katanya.

"Sudah, Bum." Lirihnya.

"Yaelah, habiskan dong. Biar badanmu hangat." Kataku sedikit memaksa, dan akhirnya dia mau. Yah, lumayan lah habis setengah. Yang setengahnya lagi, aku minum heheheh...

"Hhhhh~" Desahnya. Mungkin saking pusingnya sampai-sampai dia hanya bisa mendesah dan kadang melenguh. Aku harus apa? Memberinya obat? Tapi dia belum makan.

"Mau makan?" Tawarku. Jelas dia menggeleng, harus kupaksa lagi agar dia mau.

Aku berjalan menuju kresek hitam yang isinya mie tadi, sudah dingin memang. Yasudah aku tuang saja mie itu ke dalam panci lalu menghangatkannya sebentar. Setelah jadi, aku mengambil nasi yang ada di 'mejikom' untuk dimakan bersama mie hitam.

"Kyuhyun, makan dulu. Setelah itu minum obat, ok?" Ucapku sambil membawa piring berisi nasi dan 2 bungkus mie kecap hitam yang sudah ku tuang diatas nasi. Hmm, bentuknya seperti gunung dan mungkin kalian tidak sampai hati untuk memakannya. Tapi bagi kami, segala macam bentuk makanan harus kami makan. Kami harus bertahan hidup walau jauh dari orangtua. Jadi, jangan pernah menghina,membuang atau bahkan mencaci makanan. Paham?!

Kyuhyun memakan makanannya sangat pelan membuatku gemas, baru 5 sendok dia sudah minta berhenti. Tapi aku tetap memaksanya untuk makan lebih banyak lagi, alhasil aku melihat Kyuhyun sampai ingin memuntahkan makanannya. Kali ini aku menyerah, kasihan juga dia jika dipaksa. Yasudah, aku pun segera mengambil obat yang ada di lemari kecil dekat meja belajar. Ada Bodrix,Oskadin,Paramix,dan Ultraplu. Aku memilih Ultraplu karena kata Mama ku obat itu yang paling manjur di keluarga kami, aku tidak tahu yang manjur di keluarga Kyuhyun apa.

Aku mengambil segelas air putih di galon yang kami beli untuk persediaan minum, jadi jangan khawatir jika mau main ke kos kami pasti kami beri air minum dari galon :D

Setelah itu, aku mendatangi Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati aku memberikan obat itu pada Kyuhyun yang langsung ia minum. Setelahnya ia memejamkan matanya, mungkin ingin tidur karena merasa pusing. Yasudah, aku tinggalkan dia istirahat. Aku membereskan sisa makanan Kyuhyun, maksudku membereskan disini ya benar-benar membereskan, tak perlu ku jelaskan hahaha. Kami memang sudah sering berbagi. Setelah selesai, aku pun membereskan lagi pakaian Kyuhyun yang tadi basah untuk diletakkan di ember kamar mandi. Biarlah besok aku yang cuci, kasihan dia kan masih sakit. Kalau mencuci sekarang, langit saja mendung. Nanti malah jadi bau kalau tidak di jemur.

Sepertinya kos ku sudah lumayan beres, aku pun tinggal leha-leha di kasurku. Tapi ya tanpa bantal, bantalku dipinjam Kyuhyun. Hmm, tidak apa-apa karena aku bisa tidur tanpa bantal. Sambil tiduran, aku memainkan hp ku. Aku membuka aplikasi facebook, menengok ke beranda dan saat sedang asik-asiknya menlihat TL orang lewat, ada status dari salah seorang teman kuliahku. Dia juga anak kos tetapi kosnya ada di sebelah kos ku, terhalang dinding tinggi sebenarnya. Di TL dia, dia sedang mengadakan pesta makan rujak. Dasar somvlak, hujan-hujan makan rujak, memang temanku ini rada aneh. Akupun mengomentari statusnya seperti ini "Hmmm" dan 3 menit kemudian dia membalas "Tidak usah begitu, aku tahu kau mau." Aku pun memajukan bibir bawahku mencibir komentarnya, lalu aku membalasnya lagi menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak berminat. Tapi sepertinya dia memang berniat mengiming-imingiku, aku memang tidak tertarik tapi jurusnya yang terakhir ini benar-benar membuatku terbujuk untuk mendatangi kosnya "Ada Lee Hyukjae, dia membawa kaset *ehem* loh" Katanya, tapi itu lewat private message. Membaca tulisan *ehem* akupun langsung berbinar dan segera tancap kaki menuju kos sebelah. Tak ku hiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit, toh aku juga sudah memberinya obat. Lagian kalau ada apa-apa kan kos temanku juga dekat, jadi aman.

Akupun sampai di kos temanku yang bernama Lee Donghae, benar ada Lee Hyukjae dan mereka berdua sedang menikmati rujak ditengah hujan siang ini, eh sore ding. Iya sore, keduanya nyengir melihat kedatanganku. Akupun langsung duduk diantara keduanya yang sedang menatap layar laptop. Yeah, mereka ya nonton *ehem* itu tadi. Dasar duo aneh, kok ya sampai hati ya nonton begitun sambil makan? Kok ya bisa-bisanya itu ketelen rujaknya?

"Jangan lah~" Ucapku menolak, yang benar saja. Hyukjae mau melepas celananya.

"Kenapa? Kita sama-sama pria ini?" Ucapnya yang sedang menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Iya, Bum." Sambung Donghae yang sudah telanjang, dia hanya memakai celana kolor seperti punyaku jadi gampang melepasnya. Tinggal tarik kolornya, turun dah.

"Aahh~ Begini kan enak" Desah Hyukjae saat celana jeansnya terlepas, mungkin anunya itu bisa merasakan bebasnya udara diluar sangkar. Wkwkwk

Donghae dan Hyukjae pun mulai mengurut-urut anu mereka dan mendesah-desah keenakan sambil matanya terpacu pada layar laptop. Rujak? Masa bodoh, yang jelas mereka sedang kelojotan sekarang. Akhirnya akupun ikut-ikutan kesetrum melepas celana, hahaha kami bertiga sudah seperti anak TK yang mau pipis masal. Segera aku menyusul keduanya mengurut si anu. Tak butuh waktu lama karena aku memang mudah terangsang, anu ku sudah berdiri tegang. Akupun semakin gencar mengurutnya, rasanya benar-benar AISH susah diutarakan, yang jelas aku hanya bisa ber- _aaaahhhh...ooohhhh...aaahhh...oooohhhh..._

"AISH ! DAMN ! Aku sampai...Aaaaaarrrggghhhhhh~~~~~" Donghae sampai duluan, dia terkapar lemas sekarang. Nafasnya memburu dan dadanya naik turun, anunya masih sedikit berdiri tapi sudah terlihat lembek tidak keras lagi.

Aku dan Hyukjae pun saling melirik disaat-saat seperti ini, apakah dia menantangku balapan? Oke, aku ladenin. Akupun dengan cepat mengocok anuku sambil tanganku yang lain meremas-remas sesuatu entah apa itu, yang jelas bentuknya seperti pisang dan empuk-empuk gimana gitu. Namun anehnya semakin keras aku meremas benda itu, benda itu semakin mengeras juga. Aku yang penasaran pun melirik sedikit.

WATDEFAK !

Itu anu nya Donghae !

Tapi karena birahi sudah memuncak, akupun terus meremasnya dan mengocok anuku, persetan dengan apapun yang jelas aku hampir sampai.

1..

2..

3..

"Aaaaaaaarrrggghhhhhhhhh...~~~~~~~~"

Aku terkapar disamping Donghae, kurasakan lutut Hyukjae menyentuh pahaku dan sepertinya dia tak juga sampai. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergerak-gerak cepat, wow sepertinya dia tahan lama hahaha. Bagus dong?

"Hyukjae, istirahat dulu." Ucap Donghae. Hyukjae pun menurut dan ikut terkapar bersama kami dengan anu yang masih berdiri. "Nanti disambung bersamaku, lihat punyaku tegang lagi gara-gara di remas Kibum."

"Hahaha, kenapa kau remas punya Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae menertawakanku.

"Aish, aku tidak tahu. Ku kira pisang atau apalah." Jawabku.

"Ini memang pisang." Balas Donghae. Kami bertiga pun tertawa.

"Yasudah, kita lanjutkan ronde kedua." Ucap Hyukjae mengomando. Dia mulai duduk kembali dan mengambil posisi. Begitupun dengan Donghae yang sudah diposisinya yang seperti awal tadi, akulah yang masih tiduran ditengah2 mereka.

"Kalian saja yang ke ronde 2, aku mau pulang. Lagian punyaku sudah lembek." Ucapku.

Hyukjae dan Donghae menatapku bersamaan dan tersenyum aneh.

"Kalau lembek, ya dibangunkan lagi. HAJAR !"

What the? Hyukjae dan Donghae memperkosa ku, lebih tepatnya anu ku. Mereka meremas-remas anuku agar dia bangun , Hyukjae yang melakukannya sedangkan Donghae memegangi tanganku agar aku tidak berontak. Teman sialan. Dan akhirnya sore itu kuhabiskan untuk bermain "mari mengurut"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju kos ku, Donghae dan Hyukjae memang sialan. Kami bermain sampai 4 ronde, habis sudah sperma ku diperas makhluk yadong seperti mereka. Tapi aku menikmatinya sih, hehe. Sampai jam 9 aku bermain tadi, sebenarnya kami selesai jam 6 tapi karena aku lemas dan tidak mampu berjalan akhirnya aku tidur-tiduran dulu, eh kebablasan. Dan untungnya aku ingat Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit. Jadi aku paksakan diri untuk pulang.

Saat kubuka pintu kos, aku menemukan Kyuhyun tidur diatas kasur. Aku menjadi tenang, akupun segera menyusul dia. Kasur kami ada dua tapi kami gabung agar bisa leluasa. Saat tertidur, aku merasakan ada yang basah-basah di kakiku yang menempel pada punggung Kyuhyun yang tidur membelakangiku. Akupun menjadi terbangun lagi.

"Kyuhyun, kau basah. Apa atapnya bocor?" Tanyaku namun tak ada jawaban. Akupun mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ia berbalik dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat juga menggigil. Betapa shocknya aku.

"Astaga ! Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?"

Aku yang panik langsung jongkok diatas kasur dan melucuti pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah, dasar orang gila. Kalau begini kan spreinya juga ikutan basah. Tapi aku tidak perduli, yang penting Kyuhyun tidak kedinginan lagi dan tidak basah.

"Jangan Bum." Aku menghentikan aktivitas melepas celana dalamnya karena tinggal itu yang melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun. Aku naik ke atas dan menemukan wajahnya yang pucat. Dia seperti berbicara tadi.

"Kyuhyun?" Panggilku.

"Jangan dilepas." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi kau basah, kenapa? Atapnya bocor?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tadi keluar."

"APA? Kenapa? Kau sakit kenapa keluar dan hujan-hujanan? Sial, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu tadi." Marahku kesal, dia seperti ketakutan. "Kau butuh apa, hm?" Tanyaku lembut sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Jemurannya belum diangkat."

Ya ampun, gara-gara teringat jemuran Kyuhyun sampai bela-belain keluar hujan-hujanan? Apakah salahku? Apakah dosaku? #DangdutModeOn

Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja, dia telanjang bulat sekarang di dalam selimut tebal dan meringkuk disana, dia memakai selimut rangkap dua yang satunya punyaku aku pinjamkan kasihan dia kedinginan. Kenapa dia telanjang? Bajunya yang bersih habis, ini akhir minggu dan kami biasa mencuci pakaian kami bersama di hari libur kuliah dan itu jatuh pada hari besok, yasudah Kyuhyun telanjang.

Aku yang memang sudah lelah pun menyusul Kyuhyun tidur, udaranya memang dingin karena diluar hujan. Tadi sudah berhenti tapi hanya sebentar lalu hujan lagi. Semoga tidak banjir. Aku ikut Kyuhyun tidur di dalam selimut karena hawanya yang memang dingin, dapat kurasakan Kyuhyun menggigil di dalam selimut. Ya ampun, kurang apalagi sekarang?

Aku sudah lelah dan ingin tidur sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan temen seperjuanganku menderita. Kalau dia mati bagaimana? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka semua pakaianku kecuali celana dalam, setelahnya aku masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan erat. Aku melakukannya berdasarkan tulisan di sebuah blog yang katanya metode ini manjur untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Bum, kenapa seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Cerewet juga rupanya ini bocah.

"Supaya kau hangat, diam saja." Jawabku.

"Tapi kita seperti homo."

"Cerewet. Pejamkan saja matamu." Kataku, aku tahu ini memang tidak lazim. Kami memang sudah seperti pasangan homo. Tidur didalam satu selimut dan telanjang bersama. Tapi, niat kami kan bukan ber-homo. Meskipun aku gay dan Kyuhyun tidak, eh aku tidak tahu ding entah Kyuhyun gay atau tidak, soalnya dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku.

"Kkkkk~"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat wajah Kyuhyun, dia terkikik pelan. Apa-apaan dia? Sakit masih bisa terkikik? Ingin ku gampar kepalanya biar benjol sekalian, aku mati-matian menahan malu telanjang dan memeluknya untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya tapi dia? Asudahlah.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Oh, tidak. Dingin~" Jawabnya. Akupun menjadi iba lagi saat dia merintih kedinginan, jadi ya ku peluk lagi. Lumayan, kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kapan lagi mausia gay sepertiku mendapat kesempatan memeluk tubuh orang tampan? Ya, kuakui memang Kyuhyun tampan. Kalian juga setuju kan? awas kalau tidak.

Akhirnya kami berdua pun terlelap sambil berpelukan, lebih tepatnya aku yang memeluk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dengan mataku yang masih terpejam. Aku tahu ini pasti sudah pagi karena dapat kudengar suara tukang sayur keliling sudah sampai di depan kos ku. Aku ingin menggerakkan bibirku tetapi seperti ada yang menahannya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak menyentuh langit-langit mulutku, rasanya geli.

Akupun membuka mataku, aku sedikit kaget melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya. Oh No ! Bibirnya melumat-lumat bibirku sambil lidahnya ia masukkan ke dalam mulutku ! BIG NO !

"Eungh !" Lenguhku keras agar ia sadar dan melepaskan tautan di bibirku.

"Eh, Kibum? Sudah bangun?" Tanyanya. Bukanya merasa bersalah tetapi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar, tidak ada malu-malunya ini bocah. Apakah dia benar-benar Kyuhyun? Dia waras kan? Apa karena demam tinggi dia menjadi gesrek?

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanyaku horor, yah meski tak bisa dipungkiri aku merasa senang ada cowok yang menciumku heheh. Tapi bersikap sok-sok an sedikit kan tidak apa-apa, lagian Kyuhyun tidak tahu aku ini gay kok.

"Sekedar morning kiss." Jawabnya, dia memelukku lagi dan kurasakan kepalanya semakin turun. Dia menjilat-jilat legerku, aish ini sungguh geli.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sadar kan?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, aku sadar aku Boyfriend mu." Jawabnya yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Boyfriend? Sejak kapan? Kau masih sakit pasti" Tanyaku kebingungan sambil memegangi jidatnya, sudah tidak panas. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaanku ini salah, Kyuhyun duduk dan memasang wajah datarnya. Kalau sudah begini, ini pertanda Kyuhyun marah. Mampus aku.

"Kau lupa?" Tanyanya datar dengan suara bass nya. Akupun ikut duduk dan jadilah kami duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"?_?"

"Semalam kau menembakku, dan kita melakukannya. Kau tidak lihat itu? Bahkan yang disana belum kering." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk sprei dan lantai, ada cairan putih tercecer disana, seperti ingus. Akupun menggaruk rambutku dan memutar otak apa yang sudah aku perbuat semalam.

"Aku.."

"Benar kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah, apa dia akan menangis? Lucu sekali. Akupun bingung, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kyu, aku-"

Belum sempat aku berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari kasur. Dia masih telanjang bulat dan mengambil ponselnya yang berdiri diatas lemari baju. Mengutak-atiknya kemudian menyodorkannya padaku. Ada video disana, aku masih belum mengerti itu video apa. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku paham dan hanya bisa melotot.

"Ini-i-ini sungguhan?" Tanyaku.

"Ini buktinya, sayang~" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk leherku dari samping. "Sekarang masih sakit." Lanjutnya mengaduh, akupun melirik bagian bawahnya.

Aku tidak percaya aku melakukannya dengan teman seperjuanganku sendiri, dan lebih herannya lagi. Temanku ini mau, hahaha.

"Maafkan aku." Kataku menyesal. Dia menangkup kedua pipiku sehingga wajahku dan wajahnya kini berhadapan, dia tersenyum manis sekali. mengecup bibirku lembut dan mengusap-usap telingaku membuatku geli.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya masih tersenyum.

"Aku sudah melakukan anu padamu."

"Anu apa?" Tanyanya. Damn ! Dia ini apa? Kenapa malah seperti menggodaku.

"Apa kau masih demam?" Tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Sudah tidak, suntikanmu semalam memang mujarab, aku sudah sembuh sekarang. Gomawo chagiya."

*chup chup chup chup

Hahaha, dasar ajaib. Suntikan apa?

Aku masih belum yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan semalam dengan Kyuhyun, entah disengaja atau tidak tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menyukainya. Yasudah, karena aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, jadilah kami mengulang apa yang sudah kami lakukan semalam.

Dan kami melanjutkan pagi itu dengan yeah, you know what lah. Persetan dengan cucian yang menumpuk, yang penting ini adalah weekend terdahsyat Minggu ini. Bye-bye

 **SELESAI**

Maaf FanFicnya ga bagus, gegara mau UAS jadi ya tugas banyak. Ini gua garap kebut semalem wehh, jadi dimaklumin yeh. Heheheh... Thanks

.

.

" _Aaahh...Kyuhyun, apa kau gay?"_

" _Same like you Kibum, oohhhh..."_

" _Sejak kapan, eungh..ahh..."_

" _Sejak kau menyuntikku semalam..eunghh...aahhh.._

" _Aaaahhhhh..."_

" _Oooohhhh..."_


End file.
